Amnesia
by DeltaSilver88
Summary: Two mechs, who are more than meets the eye, finally meet their past and regain their memory.


ä**Amnesia**

Author's Note: This story is a little strange, but I love the two of my main characters so much that I had to do it this way. The song here is 'Why' from Geir Ronning. It was the Finnish song in Eurovision Song Contest. I don't know if it fits this story, but I hope it does. Here's a link to an mp3 version of the song: http/www.files.lt/ (oh yeah, you gotta put 'Geir Ronning' into the Search Form... then just click the link with the name 'Eurovision' or something, follow the instructions and there ya go!). I really like this song (and the singer's good). Oh, yeah... if ya want a good song, search from the same site with the name 'Walters & Kazha' and click the first link. The song 'War Is Not Over' is just perfect for the Transformers. It could even be a suitable background music!

This takes place in year 2025, and it ties in closely with my long, unfinished story called 'Transformers Union: The Psychic Wars'.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh dammit. _Now_ where are we ? ... Have you gotten us lost?" a surly voice called from the shadows. Another, this time muttering, voice appeared.

"...left...right turn..."

A third voice chuckled quietly. After him a fourth voice puffed derisively.

"The thing is, he's lost the ball."

Suddenly the echoes of the fourth, derisive, one's steps faded. The others stopped moving as well.

"What is it? A rat, perhaps?" the chuckler asked laughingly.

"Shut up, will ya? I think Wayfarer's trying to locate us." the first one said as the glow of his red optics turned to face the fourth voice. The fourth, who was clearly in view due to his comrade's optics' glow, faced the sky and pushed his hand against the right side of his head.

"Come in, Dual Sonic, come in. This is Wayfarer... come in, for Primus' sake! ... Darn! The communication systems are bugged!" he growled and smashed his communication system, grabbed the first one's hand and dashed to an alley. The two others ran after them, managing to get there in time. Just then an Autobot squad appeared to the other side. An Omnicon pointed to the alley, and as the Autobots started closing in on them, they transformed and fled as if they were walking on coals. But they weren't Decepticons... or at least not yet. They were those, who were called the Neutral: neither Autobots nor Decepticons. Wayfarer led them with his surly friend. The two seemed to be oddly similar, like SUV's with the speed of a race car. The two others, who were bringing up the rear, were very different-looking. The chuckler, who was still laughing, was a construction vehicle. The last one, the mutterer, was a sleek-lined military vehicle. They drove until nightfall, and just as Wayfarer cleared an opening and speeded to another alley, he stopped too quickly. The others bumped straight into each other and transformed back to their robot modes. Finally Wayfarer followed them in the transforming process. Then he straightened himself to full height and saluted the two figures standing in front of him. The other figure appeared to be a bulky sort of fellow, who transformed from a bulldozer into a robot. The other was more sleeker and appeared to be a stealth jet.

"Dual Sonic, sir... what happened back there? I couldn't get our communications working, because both Autobots and Decepticons bugged our systems." Wayfarer asked while gazing intently at the jet. The jet winced noticeably at the piercing look of the much younger neutral.

"One... no, two of us were captured by the Decepticons. The Autobots were trying to free them, and I think they mistook you for the Decepticons. Is any of you injured?" the jet asked and sighed as Wayfarer nodded. Then the bulldozer took over.

"Just exactly what were you four doing out there? You know that it is a forbidden territory and it belongs to the Decepticon factor!" he rumbled. Wayfarer seemed to shrink under the rough gaze of his elder.

"We...um...uh..." he muttered, when finally his friend spoke up.

"We were trying to find the fifth member of our ragtag team, Sir. He was named Tracks, if you remember?" he answered with a straight face. The bulldozer straightened, huffed, turned and walked away. The jet, Dual Sonic, sniggered.

"You really do know how to offend others, don't you, Windshield? Poor old Barge." he said and walked after his bigger companion while smirking. Then Windshield, the surly neutral, turned to his companions and took over.

"Well, Torrent... do you stop that smirking, or do I make you do that?"

The chuckling construction vehicle stopped immediately, 'cause he was a lot smaller and weaker than Windshield. Then the SUV turned to face the other, the military vehicle.

"Now you, Flak. You have to stay alert for threats... after all, you're the only one of us having a radar. Now, if you're ready, lets go and find Flail - I'm sure he can help us." Windshield led the way down the alley. They drove for many hours, until they saw the wall of their base. Barge and Dual Sonic were outside, ready to get in. The four youngsters raced even harder, when they heard a terrible shout from the base.  
-------------  
"NOW WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" Barge bellowed as Dual Sonic just stared at everything with his mouth open. The four looked at all of it as well. Flail, their medic, waded through the mess, when suddenly Air Raid ran him down. And they all noticed that Air Raid was running away from the screwball of their sub-base group... and it was High Risk. Flail stood up slowly, being the second oldest of them (the oldest was their leader, the sub-commander Avalanche), and dusted himself.

"Well, as you see, the whole place is a mess. You've been gone for a couple of weeks... and you left the most youngest here. You must know how terrible they can be. I should know." he said and gave Torrent and Flak a flat stare.

"SLAG!" was suddenly heard from the other side. They turned to look at it and the scene made even Barge smile. There were the two other members of their team, the serious, all-work powerhouse and the joker: Astral Flight and Barrier. Barrier had arranged a prank joke involving soap and lots, lots of water. The soap water had splashed all over Astral Flight when he had come out of the elevator. Now he was covered by bubbles. When he cleared his face, he had an odd, unequal look on his face. He looked like he was either going to laugh or strangle Barrier. Maybe he was going to do both. Then he made up his mind and started laughing hard and loud. He grabbed Barrier and did the Dutch rub on his head. Barge smacked his forehead.

"Why me?" he asked tiredly.  
--------------  
Later that day, when all the mess was cleared up, they all gathered in the sort-of 'living room'. They discussed about Tracks' disappearance during their last mission.

"Where did you see him the last time?" Dual Sonic asked from Wayfarer.

"Hmmm... Let me think... Oh, yeah, I think it was near the western border. The place was supposed to be Decepticon-less, but we ran into a bunch of them. There were a _lot_ of them and we ran... and after that we lost him." he answered. Flail thought for a moment until he snapped his fingers.

"I almost forgot about them! Have you ever heard of the Space Troopers?" he asked.

"Yes... weren't they those Autobots and Decepticons who were accused of something they hadn't done, and banished from Cybertron? They all have been declared not guilty after that. And one of my former friends, Quetzal Grinder, is one of them. I remember the time when we fought together... then I and Windshield both got tired of all the fighting and left. Quetzal stayed... he was always a loyal and even stubborn old half-Maximal." Wayfarer said quietly. Flail nodded.

"Yes... there's an old base of theirs. I was once one of them, during the time when Starblaze was given the leader's role. I remember that Delta Silver was always around. Even before Starblaze appeared... but Starblaze was older. That base... might it be still fully or partly functional?" he said. A scratchy noise was heard from the corner. They turned just to see a white-silver-azure Transformer with an Autobot symbol on his right shoulder coming out of the shadows.

"Yes... it is fully functional. You remember quite accurately, Flail. After all you left us three thousand years ago. And yes, your friend is with us, he's actually feeling quite fine. He's going to join you in a moment." the Autobot said. And what he said did happen. Some sort of wavering occurred in the middle of the room and Tracks materialized out of thin air.

"Wow, guys... they managed to train me in my special power. I can use the stealth mode!" he said excitingly. All of them looked in awe at the young Transformer, who used the stealth mode like an expert. Even Dual Sonic was still a little inexperienced. When they looked at the white Autobot, they realized he was gone. Flak had quite a spook when the Autobot materialized in front of him.

"Sorry... Couldn't resist doing that. My name's Delta Silver. Nice to meet you all. Wayfarer, Windshield, I've heard a lot about your new adventures. How's the boulder rolling?" Delta asked. Windshield shrugged and Wayfarer just waved a bit. Delta laughed at that.

"I supposed so. Well... I gotta go now. See you all later." he said and disappeared, wavering a bit. He had teleported. Just after that Barge and all the others turned around to look at the two SUV's.

"You know him?" Barge asked. Windshield nodded as Wayfarer started telling them.

"Well, we both were Autobots in the past. We got involved in the Unicron Battles just after Axalon had left Earth. Then when Unicron tried to destroy Cybertron, the Autobots left and they forgot about us. We were left behind... but finally we found a ship and fled. We turned Neutrals after that. When Autobots started to reconstruct Cybertron, we found this place and joined you." he explained quite briefly. The Neutrals looked at the former Autobots in complete understanding. They knew what it was like when your friends leave you behind, not knowing that you're still alive. There was something else, something the two hadn't told them... yet. Dual Sonic was sure time for that would come, but the time wasn't now.

_"Tell the rest when you feel like it, Wayfarer."_ the jet thought. After the conversation they all split up and went to different parts of the base to get some recharge.  
-----------------  
_Chapter 1_

The SUV's were on patrol just outside the base. It was quiet and peaceful, if you didn't count the laser blasts that were coming from the Autobot side.

"Bro... what's going on there? It sounds like the battle ceased." Windshield whispered. Wayfarer shrugged and continued walking.

"Shouldn't we check what happened? ... Hey, bro?" Windshield asked.

"I don't care. Besides, they're coming this way." Wayfarer answered and pulled out a laser rifle. The two ran for cover and looked at a group of Autobots. Some of them were battered, but the two mechs they were carrying looked terrifyingly wounded. Wayfarer recognized the two that were carrying the dead ones: Delta Silver and Deathscream. The other ones they knew were Blurr, Sideswipe and Scavenger. The dead ones... no... they weren't, were they?

"...and we couldn't stop him." a voice was saying quietly while looking down at the mech Delta was carrying. It looked terrible... several pieces had been torn off, and what terrified Windshield was that it was the body of a screaming yellow jet. Suddenly an echoing cry rang through the place.

"NO!"

The Autobots quickly looked up and a red one stepped forward.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" he demanded and held a laser blaster. Wayfarer didn't do as told, instead he nudged his comrade and inclined his head to the side. They both braced themselves and dashed out, making a run for an alley.

"You two! Stop!" a piercing cry of a femme reached them. They both ran until a fast, blue car rumbled past and screeched to a halt in front of them.

"Didn't you hear? ... Now, wait a minute... I know you." the car transformed to reveal Blurr. His orange blaster lowered as he looked at the two.

"Grrr... why do you always have to mess with us? Stand aside!" Wayfarer growled uncharacteristically hostilely. Blurr stepped back a little, caught off guard by the tone.

"Now, now, Wayfarer. Calm down. That's not a way to talk to an old friend." a black jet said calmly. Deathscream looked weary for some reason. Wayfarer sneered.

"What friend? Last time I remember you abandoned us on Cybertron. When you did that, you earned a coupla enemies." he replied aggressively. Windshield looked at his friend in shock. He stepped back a bit, looking at Wayfarer with his optics widened.

"What?" the blue and black SUV asked from the taller, silvery and green version of himself.

"You... you're changing..." the mech said tremblingly. The SUV looked down at his arm and saw that it was shifting colors. Then he scowled at the other and jerked his head fully up when he saw the other SUV was changing too. They both remained in standing position. Suddenly they collapsed on the ground.

The black jet stared at the two in astonishment.

"Could someone tell me what's goin' on?" a red, blue and beige Autobot asked. Delta Silver walked up to the two fallen mechs and inspected them.

"Amazing. And just when you thought the two were dead, they come back. I'd never have guessed that their paint job had been changed and that they'd have lost their memory." he murmured. He turned around to look at Deathscream, who had grown grim. He raised an imagined eyebrow.

"I... damn, I thought they were dead. Last time I saw them, their ship plummeted towards Cybertron. What could have changed them?" the black jet said quietly.

"The Builders, I think." Blurr said deep in thought.

"The Builders?" they all asked.

"They're a long-forgotten race of Transformers. They consist of construction vehicles, who've been programmed to build and repair. The Constructicons are an offshoot of that race." the blue mech explained. Just then a groan from 'Windshield' made them turn around. The Neutral was coming to his senses.

"What the... Where am I? Bro?" he asked, looking at the mech beside him. He started stirring too. They both looked around and then up.

"Delta? What happened? Who are those others?" 'Wayfarer' asked. Delta looked at both of them strangely.

"You see... you both were thought dead, long time ago. Your ship was seen plummeting down on Cybertron. When we saw you next time, your paint jobs had been changed and you had lost your memories. Do you remember anything? You were called Wayfarer and he was called Windshield." he replied, pointing at the mech. 'Wayfarer' looked around and trembled.

"I... think I remember something... Strange, black Transformers picking us up. The leader seemed to say _'Take them to repair bay. We have to tend to their wounds, and fast. We are losing the taller one.'_ Then I remember looking to my side and seeing them take... erhm... 'Windshield' away. I remember that they called themselves the Builders. My memory seems a bit blurry, but after they tended my wounds, my memory seems a lot better. Delta, can you help us? I want to remember again." 'Wayfarer' said before passing out. He seemed to hear voices...

_...I knew them once. They are brothers..._ Delta's voice.

_In the night, there's a candle burning_

Little light full of ache and yearning

For the child who won't be returning

And all the loved ones left behind

Yes, brothers... He walked down an alley with his brother, who had a terrified look on his face. They both were on guard duty, but the thing in the space was... terrible. Unicron. That's what had made the brothers edgy.

_...both were on a shuttle that plummeted towards Cybertron after Unicron almost destroyed Cybertron back in year 2005. I never saw them after that, until now..._ Deathscream's voice.

_Morning breaks with the news of violence_

Nothing moves in the haze of silence

Deep inside it feels like a riot

Oh, where can I find peace of mind?

What was that? The whole shuttle trembled.

"What's going on? The controls won't answer! Bro? BRO!" the mech beside him yelled in fear. The shuttle started going down in a spin... everything spinned, whirled... he blacked out...

_...hey, they're coming back to their senses again..._ The red, blue and beige Autobot.

_(And they say that our trouble's just begun)_

Tell me how

(Tell me how much we'll lose before we've won)

These tears won't dry 

"Are you OK?" Delta asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy, that's all. Where's the shuttle?" 'Wayfarer' asked absently.

"What shuttle?" a blue, black and yellow young mech... Sideswipe... asked back. But the mech had already passed out again.

_...I think we should get 'em back to Earth with us. Red should be able to help them... Hey, who're they, speeding down that alley?..._ Scavenger's voice.

_...Holy...! You don't even know how good it's to see you guys!..._ Delta's voice.

_So I'm asking_

Why? Why?

Will we ever find the answers?

Why? Why?

He came back to his senses to see six mechs. The leading one was green, one was blue, one was red, one was yellow and one was white. He passed out again before he could see the last one.

_...the brothers are here. We have to get them back..._ Delta Silver's voice again.

_...We're with you. They were our friends after all..._ Somehow he knew that this was the green mech.

_...Maybe we could help 'em regain their memory..._ This was the white one.

_Why can't love be all that matters?_

Why? Why?

While we try to understand

Faith and hope are slipping through our hands

Can you tell me why?

Then he didn't hear anything.

After many hours:

"Uhh... Anyone got the number of that asteroid?" the mech known as Wayfarer groaned.

"You weren't hit by anything. I just had to completely override your systems to 'dig out' your old memory chips. The thing that caused you to feel a little weak was that, when I was working on you, your brother dashed in and startled me. I accidentally messed with your systems because of that." a grey mech with a half-face plate, for 'Wayfarer' couldn't get any better description for it, said.

"Hey, bro, you 'kay?" the mech standing by his side asked.

_What's the secret to make things better?_

Where's the thread holding us together?

How do we find the key that lets us

Open up our hearts and minds? 

"Yeah." he answered. He got up, but had to get back down immediately, because he started seeing spots. He heard the door shifting and a familiar white-silver-azure mech entered. He was coming towards them.

_Winds of faith blow us past our limits_

Spend our lives searching for forgiveness

Can one voice really make a difference?

Still I know we've got to try

"Hey, you both okay?" he asked and after receiving a nod he grabbed a laser gun, put it to the lowest power level and put it against 'Wayfarer's' head.

"You remember, buddy?" he asked and removed his face plate. 'Windshield' looked at him in surprise, because he looked straight at the two SUV's... wait, not SUV's anymore. 'Windshield' transformed there, and into a fast, sleek-lined car. He transformed back and looked at Delta in shock.

_(And they say that our trouble's just begun)_

Tell me how

(Tell me how much we'll lose before we've won)

These tears won't dry

"You... we are..." he said quietly, inspecting his arm.

_So I'm asking_

Why? Why?

Will we ever find the answers?

Why? Why?

"Yes... welcome back to the land of the living, twins." Delta said with a half sad and half joyful grin on his face. The golden mech looked at his red and black brother. Then he placed his left hand on his brothers' shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze.

_Why can't love be all that matters?_

Why? Why?

While we try to understand

Faith and hope are slipping through our hands

(Tell me why)

"Guess we're back, Sides." the golden mech said.

"Seems so, Sunny." the red and black mech answered. Suddenly they both started hearing a song from their past years on Earth.

_Tears are falling down like rain_

A flood of questions come

Where's the healing for this pain?

Is really love so hard to find?

So I'm asking

Why? Why?

Will we ever find the answers?

Why? Why?

Why can't love be all that matters?

Why? Why?

While we pray to understand

Faith and hope are slipping through our hands

Tell me why


End file.
